carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
Tale of the Tape (1989)
Sammy Jo feels so guilty (Fallon noted that she Jo might be going after the forbidden fruit) that she comes on to a priest that she hops into Jeff's bed. Jeff arrives from diving in the lake to find her there and Sammy Jo is ready to have sex. Jeff shows restraints and gives Sammy Jo coffee instead. Sammy Jo doesn't want any of his instant coffee, especially if Jeff is going to accuse her of pursuing a priest (he wasn't). Finally, the two are two are broken up for good. Tanner tried to explain his actions to Sammy Jo , but it really is not that convincing. The two dodge the issue - they are attracted to each other. Sammy Jo is thankful for the explanation but has nothing else to say. Zorelli is fortunate that Dex, Blake and Jeff did not catch him spying on them over at the big lake. Zorelli has taken it on himself to help Fallon with her dreams (and solve the Grimes murder). On his personal time at work, Zorelli scours the phone book to find Laura Matthews's (Dominique's mother) family. It actually pays off but Laura's relatives claim to know nothing. The two have sworn to the "No Snitchin'" vow because Tom Carrington was a decent man. They can refuse to tell Zorelli all they want because it will not work since he decided to bug their living room. Zorelli, listening to the bug, learns that Tom Carrington left a package with Laura that they now have for safe keeping. They need to find that package. Jeff is not happy to learn that Sable has become involved in this mess with respect Roger Grimes and the Collection - and he hates it even more that Blake likes her. Dex tries to convince Jeff that Sable in on their side and even tells he and Blake that Sable has a way to destroy Alexis but promised Alexis she would not use it if Alexis left Blake alone. Blake did not know that and Jeff does not care. Sable herself tells Blake that she will protect Blake as she promised. The next morning, Sable puts her plan in motion as she enters the offices of ColbyCo with federal marshals who are there to collect documents with respect to an acquisition with which ColbyCo interfered. Now, ColbyCo is being sued which can ruin it. Alexis asks Sable if this is an attempt to get Blake but Sable assures Alexis that the only person she is after, is her. Sable not only sues Alexis for Blake, she takes it upon herself to break into Alexis's apartment to find out what Alexis knows. Sable makes it into Alexis's apartment (with the pass key) but finds nothing. Fortunately for Sable, a gallery calls Alexis while Sable is in the apartment and leaves a message about the painting Adam left to be appraised. Sable jots down the number of the gallery and deletes the message. With her financial empire on the brink of ruin, Alexis is off to Switzerland to hide assets. Adam warns her about such action but Alexis can handle herself. Now, while she is gone, she wants Adam to find out about that painting which almost gave Sable apoplexy. Before Alexis left, she felt it was a good idea to go to Dex's place and tell him how Sable is going to ruin her. Dex tells Alexis it's her own fault - all she had to do was leave Blake alone. Alexis cannot believe that Dex knew about this all along. Also before leaving for Switzerland, Alexis gets the police to rev up the investigation on the Grimes murder. Captain Handler is not that keen on doing so, even after Alexis shows him a letter where Grimes said Blake threatened to kill him. Handler is more interested to what wealth Grimes was speaking of coming into. Alexis wants him to focus. If the letter is not enough - there is a witness, Ellsworth Chisolm. Chisolm is questioned by Zorelli and Rudy (even though Zorelli is off the case, he knows the facts the best). Chisolm sticks with his story that he saw Blake, in his orange jacket with a big C, carrying Grimes body and then never heard of Grimes again until he recently learned of his death. Still, Handler does not want to reopen the case, but Alexis threatens to blast him in his newspaper if he does not. Somebody else is clearly after the Collection. When Jeff spoke with Grimes's old business partner he learned that someone else had question him about Grimes a few weeks back. Someone is bugging Zorelli's apartment and they hear Fallon tell him that Tom Carrington used to always wear an orange jacket with a big C on the back. Finally, someone killed Ellsworth Chisolm after a meeting he had with Blake Carrington. From the meeting with Blake, we learn that Chisolm really wanted the money and is willing to take Blake's to go away. Chisolm also babbled about the tunnels he built under the mansion, but Blake had no clue of what he was speaking. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Reece * Emma Samms ... Fallon Carrington Colby * Tracy Scoggins ... Monica Colby * Stephanie Beacham ... Sable Colby * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Ray Abruzzo ... Sgt. John Zorelli * Kevin Bernhardt as Father Tanner McBride * Lou Beatty Jr. ... Rudy Richards * Lezlie Deane ... Phoenix Chisolm * Al Fann ... Charles Matthews * John McLiam ... Elsworth Chisolm * John Brandon ... Captain William Handler * Stephanie Williams ... Pamela * Jessica Player ... Krystina Carrington * Margueritte Ray ... Jane Matthews * Mark Costello ... Head Marshall * Patricia Mullins ... Sable's Maid Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * David Paulsen .... executive supervising producer * Dennis Hammer .... producer * Tim King .... associate producer Info Alert * This episode aired two weeks after the previous episode. On April 6, 1989 ABC aired the movie "Rock 'n' Roll Mom" (1988). Production details * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; Ventura Farms (Thousand Oaks).